


【雁主從】日食

by kuricc



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Kirin, Other, Solar eclipse of June 21 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: “聽說日食乃是不祥之兆，敢問延王可曾知曉？”
Relationships: Enki | Rokuta/Shouryuu





	【雁主從】日食

“日食？”

尚隆把玩著從下界尋來的小玩意，連眼睛都沒抬起

他的麒麟倚在窗邊，雙目放向遙遠的天際，聽見那漫不經心的回應後轉回了視線

“你沒看春官長呈上來的奏摺嗎？說今年夏至會有日食出現”

“噢…好像是有那麼回事”

尚隆敷衍地點著頭，目光沒有向六太看去

縱然已聽出他的聲線透露著不悅，他還是選擇不加理會

“嘖！”

延麒故意大聲咂舌，視線重新往窗外看去

今天的天色相當潔淨，萬里無雲的藍色明亮得刺痛了眼睛

不禁瞇著眼，他瞧著高懸於天的太陽

想著這個大火球何時才會被陰影吞噬，耀眼的光芒被盡數遮蔽

“今天有日食又怎樣？”

從延王的方向傳來疑問，沒想他會忽然提問，六太愣了一愣

“什麼怎樣，不就是個天文現象罷了”

被他問到了點子上，六太只好嘟囔道

他原本只是想和他的王閒聊，只是不高興被冷落而已

眼角瞄著依然沉迷於手中物事的尚隆，六太又忿忿不平地說了一句

“聽說日食乃是不祥之兆，敢問延王可曾知曉？”

“噢？”

這下終於讓他把那個小東西放下了，六太暗自竊喜

便揚起下巴，耐著浮上嘴角的笑意往下說去

“王乃天選之人，王失道，則天降異象，譬如日食。在古老的傳說中，日食會發生在君死國破，兵起內亂之時，是社稷動盪的象徵，這種事你在蓬萊那邊也聽說過吧？”

“確實有這種說法”

延王點點頭，站起身子，走到六太的窗邊

他舉目遠眺，眼睛毫無畏懼那過於刺眼的光線

“不過，那又怎樣？”

“什麼？”

“這若代表上天即將降下天罰，那麼我現在是該去逃命了嗎？”

轉臉望向他的延麒，延王勾著嘴笑道

沒想他會說這樣的話，六太轉開了臉

“……我才沒有那麼說”

低低地回了一句，他撅著嘴

忽然一張手掌蓋在六太的眼睛上，他不自覺地閉起雙眼

眼皮上傳來掌心溫熱而厚實的觸感，他能辨認出那掌上的厚繭，全是長年握著武器的痕跡

麒麟身為仁獸，理應討厭這些代表爭鬥殺戮的證明

但這張手掌很溫暖，溫暖得就像是經年寒冬終迎來的旭日

他不得不承認內心湧現的喜悅，那不是屬於延麒，而是屬於六太的感情

但他也無法確認，這到底是出於麒麟對王的忠誠，抑或是其他別的東西

尚隆以為六太會有很大反應，因為他總是吵吵鬧鬧的，不滿著尚隆的許多事

但此時他的麒麟卻陷入了沉默，明明張著嘴卻說不出一句話來

打消作弄他的念頭，尚隆沉思了一會

便繼續覆著六太的雙眼，自顧自地說

“我說過我想要這個國家，哪怕最終只有自我毀滅一途，我也會一意孤行。我不會放棄成為王的野心，也不會背叛你對我的誓言”

頓了頓，他重新揚聲

“而且，要說大凶，這個雁州國早已經歷過了吧？”

回想起過去，尚隆垂著眼

目光不經意朝六太瞥去，他的麒麟嘴唇抿得緊緊的，不知道想起了什麼

但尚隆從不猜想，繼續自言自語般地，用豁然的聲線說話

“所以，何足以懼？影子只是遮住了光，但光仍在那裡。終有一日待陰影散去，光明便會重臨大地”

一邊說著，他一邊移開蓋住六太眼睛的掌心

望著那雙被光線刺得瞇起的金色眸子，他笑了笑

“你說呢，延麒”

太陽，

這是在溫厚的手掌移開的一瞬，從六太心心裡冒出來的想法

那不是來自尚隆身後耀眼的陽光，而是尚隆本身的光芒

在那個充滿海腥味的漁村裡，在那艘搖搖晃晃的戰船上

每次自頭疼欲裂的黑暗中甦醒，他的王必然在那裡

散發著無可忽視的璀璨光芒，熾熱而激烈

叫他不得不跟隨他身後而去，即便帶著就此毀滅般的飛蛾撲火的心情

此刻凝視著尚隆，六太心潮激盪

複雜而矛盾的思緒纏繞著他，讓他差點想從他眼前逃去

但他走不動，麒麟的身體順服於王的眼睛

因為尚隆的視線把他釘住了，他只好消極地不再與他對視

“……我只是說這是個天文現象而已”

說過的話，他重複了一遍

然後，便不再作聲

“聽說這次日食三百年一遇，下次也不知是何年何月了”

不理延麒的沉默，延王在他身旁坐了下來

抬頭遠眺高空，他笑著問道

“既然機會難得，台傅不如也放下國事，陪我一同欣賞這個天象奇景吧？對了，順道讓帷湍安排些酒菜，把成笙和楊朱衡也一起叫來好了”

正想著尚隆果然看過春官長的褶子，心裡有些改觀

卻又聽見那麼大喇喇的發言，六太白了他一眼，沒好氣道

“要是被他們知道你又耽於玩樂，看他們怎麼說你”

“那麼六太的意思是只有我們兩個一起看了？”

“什……我沒有說過”

愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，六太忽然朝別處看去

身旁響起了尚隆的笑聲，咫尺之遙的溫熱又靠近了些

“那這次你就陪陪我吧，要是下次的三百年一遇我們還在，再叫上大夥一起”

無端地被他許下了一個三百年的約定，六太忽然想知道，下一次又是何時

三百年以後的世界會是怎樣，他不願去想

只知道今日也不過是史官筆下的寥寥數字

但是尚隆的語氣讓他不由得相信，還有下一個三百年，還有、再還有下一次

仰望著依舊耀目的藍天，沒有雲，太陽也依然是一團大火球的模樣

他偷偷瞧向他身邊的王，看著那發光的側臉低聲地說

“……隨便你”

  
  



End file.
